Late Phone Conversations: Spitfire
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Wally West couldn't sleep for some reason and has no idea on what to do. So what happens when he pulls out his phone and call Artemis Crock at 3:30 in the morning? A lot.


Young Justice: Late Phone Call Conversations: Spitfire One-Shot

Summary: Wally West couldn't sleep for some reason and has no idea on what to do. So what happens when he pulls out his phone and call Artemis Crock at 3:30 in the morning? A lot.

West House

October 28th 03:30AM

He kept tossing and turning. Unable to sleep. He groaned loudly as he sat up to punch his pillow and tried again by closing his eyes, trying to let his mind go into sleep mode. His eyes snapped opened when he failed.

"Go to sleep brain!" He yelled, grabbing his fist full of red hair and tried again. He growled. "Okay that's it! Maybe some warm milk will help." He stretched out his arms and sped quickly into the kitchen to quietly warm up a small glass of warm milk, thinking that this will help him sleep. "Alright, sleep time." He said yawning as he laid back down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Suddenly, they snapped opened. "Ugh!" He doesn't know why, but he leaned over his bed to pick up his phone and started going through his contacts list. As he was scrolling down, he just hit a random name and pressed the green button and pressed it to his ear. The person answered on the fourth ring.

"Why the hell are you calling me at 3:30 in the morning Baywatch?" Artemis Crock asked, sounding tired. Wally ran a hand through his red hair.

"I uh, couldn't sleep. Plus, you were random." He said defending himself. Artemis sighed in irritation. "How is your sleep going?" He asked.

"It was good until a certain someone interrupted me. Why can't you sleep?" She asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders, trying to figure it out himself.

"No freaking clue it happens sometimes and I was bored so I wanted to call someone." He told her. He heard Artemis scoffed.

"West, it's 3:30 in the freaking morning who the hell did you think would answer your stupid phone call?" She asked. Wally smirked into the phone.

"Uh, you?" He asked and chuckled as she growled into the phone.

"For your information, I didn't check the caller ID. Now, if you don't mind I am going back to sleep now." She told him about to hang up on him. Wally's eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't hang up! I mean, we were having an interesting conversation." He said. Artemis scoffed and if they were talking in person, she would roll her eyes at him. "I really can't sleep. Maybe, talking to you will help?" He asked.

"You got thirty minutes and if I think that you are falling asleep, I will hang up on you in a heartbeat." She warned him. Wally smirked. "Start talking." She told him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. Artemis sighed into the phone.

"Blue." She told him. Wally hummed, trying to come up with another question. "You're not talking West." She said. Wally laughed.

"Okay, okay! Uh, favorite movie?" He asked. Artemis groaned. "What? I'm just starting off slow. Besides, everyone except Robin we barely know anything about you." He told her. Artemis huffed.

"Right, because Robin is the second best detective. Obviously he knows more about me even more than I even know about myself. Why don't you ask him since after all, you two are best friends?" She asked. Wally chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked. Artemis groaned. "How many minutes do I have?" He asked.

"Twelve. Hurry up Kid Mouth." She said and yawned into the phone. Wally scoffed.

"Really? I feel like we just started. You're not just saying twelve minutes because you are starting to get bored with me are you?" He asked. Artemis huffed.

"Seriously?" She asked. Wally chuckled as she sighed into the phone. "Want to tell me the real reason why you can't sleep?" She asked. Wally ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with the answer. Why can't he sleep? He looked around in his dark room biting his lip. "Wally?" She asked, calling him by his real name. Wally sighed and finally knew why he couldn't sleep.

"Maybe it was because I have to much stuff in my mind?" He asked. Artemis hummed.

"Like what?" She asked. Wally sighed.

"Uh, no idea." He admitted. Artemis groaned.

"Five minutes." She told him. Wally blinked. "You better tell me West." She said. Wally groaned.

"Alright fine! Maybe I didn't call you at random?" He asked. "And maybe you had been on my mind for a while?" He asked. Silence. "Artemis?" He asked.

"Are you being for real right now? Why have I been on your mind?" She asked, confused.

"Maybe it was because I like you?" He asked sounding like a question and blushed.

"Y-you l-like me? Me? Artemis Lian Crock?" She asked. Wally nodded into the phone. "I can't hear you nod West." She said. Wally cleared his throat.

"Sorry and yes." Artemis sighed into the phone. "I can understand if you don't you know, feel the same." He told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, this is why you couldn't sleep." Silence on the other end. "For some odd reason Baywatch, I like you too." Wally smiled.

"Sweet! We should totally give this a try right now!" He said happily. Artemis laughed into the phone.

"Sure. However, can we try this in the daylight hours?" She asked, yawning at the same time Wally did, getting sleepy all of a sudden.

"Y-yea of course! Yay I'm getting sleepy!" He told her. Artemis laughed again. "I'm sorry for calling you." He said.

"Do that again and you will not make it to the second date." She warned him. Wally gulped. "Night Wally." She said in a tired voice. Wally yawned again.

"Good night Artemis." He said smiling. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he went to sleep, with his phone next to his head. I guess you can say that calling Artemis was the best idea ever. However, he'll have to remember not to do it at 3:30 in the morning.

Author's Note: Just a one-shot about the most AWESOMEST couple ever on the Young Justice series which I hope that you guys liked. Review please?


End file.
